Desperté
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Universo Alterno (UA). Cuando has tocado fondo sabes que ya sólo puedes subir, sólo que a veces tienen que dormir mucho tiempo, casi morir, para descubrirlo. Minific para tiempos navideños.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Concurso nevideño para EDTG. Como de costumbre por esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Desperté**

 **Por: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Summary** : Universo Alterno (UA). Cuando has tocado fondo sabes que ya sólo puedes subir, sólo que a veces tienen que dormir mucho tiempo, casi morir, para descubrirlo. Minific para tiempos navideños.

* * *

.

Estereotipos, y más estereotipos, la gente está empeñada en etiquetarnos, colocarnos en algún lugar donde según "encajemos". Que si usa lentes es un nerd, que si se maquilla mucho es una zorra, que si es guapo tienes que ser un mujeriego, en verdad, yo no quería encajar en esa idea, soy guapo, sin duda y no lo digo por arrogante, bueno sí, pero también porque es la verdad, pero no por eso tenía que acostarme con cuanta chica se me insinuara, al menos eso pensaba, eso quería, hasta que se combinaron fama, dinero y decepción en mi vida.

Antes de eso, me fastidiaba que se me clasificara así, luego que se me pusiese siempre en el papel de "el galán", ¿de que otra forma podría actuar?, aunque, insisto, no por eso era un mujeriego, sólo coqueteaba para que todos lo creyeran así, la realidad era que únicamente deseaba a la mujer ideal en mi vida, sin embargo, cuando eres guapo, ya dije que soy muy guapo, rico, de hecho soy millonario, bueno mi padre es miembro de la aristocracia, mi madre una actriz de fama mundial (he de decir aquí que casi nadie sabe de nuestra relación filial, prácticamente sólo la familia y nuestros managers), y bueno está lo otro, soy un actor que siempre llena taquilla donde me presente, teatro o cine, así que buena parte del dinero me lo he ganado a pulso; el caso es que cuando tienes todo eso no falta quien quiera aprovecharlo también.

Suspiro hondo, quiero sacarme esta pesadez. Aquí voy otra vez, no quería que me estereotiparan y al final fue lo que conseguí yo mismo, soy el típico "Don Juan" de las películas de comedias románticas, pero en la vida real sólo ella llenaba mi vida, la que creí mi amor, Eliza, al menos eso era mi fantasía. También es actriz, muy conocida, muy, muy linda, ok, con algunos retoques por aquí y otros por allá, pero es que esos retoques frontales se le ven geniales, en fin, creía, pero, siempre hay un pero, la perfección es inexistente, sucedió que se enroló con su co-estrella de la última película que grababa, bueno, ya le había perdonado una infidelidad antes, pero esta era imperdonable y ella no quería que la perdonará. No es que él fuera más apuesto que yo, o más rico, pero si era el actor del momento, el que era más famoso en cine, en ese entonces yo está en teatro, la verdad es que como actor prefiero estar sobre un escenario, pero mi bolsillo, y el de mi ex prefieren las ganancias que deja cine. Fue en ese momento del segundo engaño cuando me fui en pique.

Suena fácil justificar mis actos culpando a mi ex por ello, sin embargo fueron muchas cosas, para empezar me engaño después de dos años de relación, uno en el vivimos juntos, y se fue sin dar explicación alguna sobre porque lo hizo, sobre porque se metió con otro estando conmigo, de hecho viéndolo a la distancia me doy cuenta que ni siquiera se rompió mi corazón, aunque yo en ese entonces creí que sí, incluso estuve apunto de rogarle que se quedara, pero ser humillado a nivel nacional, casi mundial era más que suficiente, todos, literal, se enteraron de ese momento, de ese escándalo. Y todo que parecía ir tan bien, ahora veo el pasado y me doy cuenta que sólo era yo quien vivía en esa burbuja, Elisa era una mujer manipuladora que únicamente se comportaba como creía que me agradaría.

¿Que más provocó mi caída?, la presión del cine, el mundo bohemio del teatro, ser etiquetado, que pensara que mis amigos de siempre se habían alejado, los problemas cada vez más grandes con mi padre, que mi madre no me quisiera reconocer frente al mundo, el que toda mi vida me hayan tratado como un arrimado en mi propia casa, el que la mujer que creí me amaba me haya dejado por otro cuando había un cúmulo de emociones en m vida fue lo que colmó el vaso, mi depresión llegó al límite. Fue ahí cuando comencé a encajarme realmente yo solito en ese estereotipo, comencé a coquetear, pero no inocentemente como antes, ya no, empecé a insinuarme a todo lo que tuviera faldas, o pantalón, pero obvio que fuera mujer, y no sólo eso, comencé a llenarme de excesos, cigarros, alcohol, velocidad en moto o carro, gastos inútiles en tecnología o ropa que nunca usaba, viajes exprés, una que otra apuestas y por supuesto, droga, aunque provee varias cosas al final me quedé sólo con la famosa "marijuana", eso era suficiente para mí y hasta cierto punto lo menos peligros. Me encerré en el mundillo del teatro y su bohemia, y aunque era muy coqueto, la verdad es que no me iba de picaflor, no voy a vestirme de santo diciendo que nunca probé del sexo fácil, una vez encarrerado, pues, un par de veces hice eso de aprovechar de una o de llevarme a dos chicas dispuestas a la cama al mismo tiempo, excitante, muy excitante y satisfactoria experiencia, no lo voy a negar, pero, no es lo mío, al día siguiente la cruda moral es horrible, me acababa sintiendo más vacío al saber que todo era pasajero, no, en definitiva no soy un mujeriego, intente serlo pero no funcionó.

No obstante tampoco soy un monje así que encontré en Karen Klaise la solución, ella también es actriz de teatro, muy linda y, como muchas de este medio, con hermoso cuerpo, también retocado en los puntos exacto, claro muchos menos que Eliza. Karen, al igual que yo, no creía en las relaciones amorosas, no en nuestra carrera y con nuestra fama. Por lo que teníamos una amistad que cubría todas nuestras necesidades, si teníamos ganas de tener un poco de buen sexo, pues nos buscamos y lo teníamos, hasta ahí, el acuerdo es que si alguien ya no quería seguir estando disponible pues el otro lo respeta, bueno estuvimos así por dos años, estamos bien, sólo cubrimos nuestras necesidades primitivas, después cada quien a lo suyo, si nos veíamos bien, sino, no pasaba nada.

Esa era mi vida, la vida que muchos creen de ensueño, la verdad es que te dejas caer en un torrente sin fin donde llega el punto que nada te satisface, llevaba tres años en eso. No puedo creer como es que llevé mi vida, y apenas me encontraba en los veintinueve. Todo rápido, todo sin medida. En esa loca carrera que emprendí me olvide de mis verdaderos amigos, aquellos que tenía desde pequeño o desde adolescente, de mi familia, no vi a mis padres por casi dos años y no hablé con ellos como por uno; hasta de ser buen actor me había olvidado, actuar se volvió monótono. Pero aún así llenaba cartelera, todo por qué las chicas querían verme, quieren a alguien como yo, no saben que podrido estaba. Ya no tenía pasión por la vida. Todo era lo que sigue y lo que sigue, no me interesaba en disfrutar del momento.

Así que en uno de esos días de aburrida obstinación, combinada con un horrible sentimiento de desolación, me subí a mi moto y arranque a toda velocidad, me sentía completamente frustrado, desde meses a tras Karen estaba menos y menos disponible, lo que de por sí ya me ponía ansioso, no me importaba que fuese lo que la indisponía pero yo quería apagar mis ganas, ese día ya eran tres semanas sin reunirnos, sólo llegó para decirme que se acababa, que tenía a alguien en su vida. Me frustre. No por el sexo, sino por que ahora sí estaba al completo jodidamente solo, y para completar el cliché era el día de mi cumpleaños treinta.

Subí la velocidad, me había hachado dos churros antes de montarme en mi "Midual", ahora iba por unas cervezas, quería embriagarme y encontrar a una chica para llevarla a mi departamento únicamente para sacar mis frustraciones. Subí más la velocidad hasta que llegue a los 230 kilómetros por hora, nunca la había corrido tan rápido en las calles de Nueva York, en carretera le subía por encima de los 250. De repente algo dentro de mí me dijo que bajara la velocidad, no sé si por gracia divina pero lo hice, comencé a desacelerar, baje en unos minutos hasta los 200, luego 180, 150, 120, 100, no sé si llegue a los 90, ya no pude frenar a tiempo, a esa velocidad me fui a estampar directo contra el muro de un edificio de una calle muy cercana al puente de Brooklyn.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que iba directo a esa pared por lo que en un acto reflejo intente hacerme hacia atrás únicamente consiguiendo levantar un poco la motocicleta sobre sus ruedas traseras, luego obscuridad, nada. Fueron cinco días inconsciente para despertar y que me metieran en un especie de coma inducido, para evitar sentir el dolor de tener muchos huesos rotos, para mi fortuna, mi espalda quedo intacta, pero de no haber bajado la velocidad hubiesen tenido que despegarme del pavimento, así como si no hubiese levantado la moto me hubiera estrellado más fuerte y probablemente caído en un estado vegetativo permanente, pero en lugar de volar hacia adelante me fui hacia atrás, el casco me salvó de una muerte segura. Eso del coma inducido en teoría únicamente serían dos días más, sin embargo, no contaban los médicos con que se complicaría todo, caí en coma de verdad, aunque por momentos creo que era yo quien se negaba a despertar.

De dos días se convirtieron en dos meses, fue cuando comencé a reaccionar de nuevo, pero no me movía, no veía, lo único a lo que mis sentidos respondían era al sonido, escuchaba, como en sueños; eso ingenuamente me imaginaba no supe por mucho tiempo que tanto era verdad. Mis padres aseguran que sólo estuve en un verdadero estado de coma por una semana, lo demás era un estado de inconsciencia profundo del cual entraba y salía constantemente, yo no recuerdo nada de esos primeros dos meses, para mí ese tiempo no existe.

 **Continua…**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Les platico hermosas lectoras que esta idea surgió a partir de que leí sobre un caso de un joven que mientras despertaba de un coma estuvo dos años sólo escuchando y otro caso de un chico que estuvo seis meses inconsciente y otros seis en rehabilitación. Espero les este gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperté**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Segundo y último capítulo.**

Después de dos meses que son inexistentes para mí pasaron dos más, esos siguientes dos meses, en que recuerdo principalmente los sonidos, si están más lúcidos en mi mente. A veces escuchaba una voz que identifique como la de mi madre, ella se oía angustiada, triste. También podía oír a mi padre, menos que mi progenitora, pero también se encontraba él. Luego Karen, también en algunas ocasiones, una de esas veces me dijo que se casaría, ¡wow!, me dio mucho gusto escuchar aquello, en mi inconsciencia deseaba que eso no fuera un sueño, en verdad Karen era una estupenda chica, un tanto descarriada, pero mucho menos que yo.

También escuché a Stear y Archie, mis amigos de la adolescencia, fueron un par de veces, estuvieron platicando de aquellos años en el San Pablo cuando nos conocimos y Albert, mi amigo de la niñez, vino desde Londres sólo para saber de mí. ¿Y yo que me creí tan estúpidamente solo? Eran mis fantasmas internos que me arrastraron a esa mundo de excesos. Eventualmente Alfred, mi manager, también aparecía.

Pero había una voz en particular que todos los días estaba presente, a parte de los doctores, de las enfermeras, de mi consciencia. Esta voz era muy dulce, tierna, amable, cada vez que la oía creía que era un sueño, ¿no podía haber alguien que se dirigiera a mí con tanto cariño sin conocerme?

A veces creía que era una enfermera, pues platicaba asuntos médicos con otras voces, otras creía que era la de intendencia, ya que se escuchaba claramente instrumentos de limpieza mientras cantaba, cosa que en verdad hacia pésimo, en esos instantes su voz no me parecía en absoluto tierna, pero nadie es perfecto. En otras ocasiones pensé que era una de esas voluntarias que va leer a los hospitales, debido a que me leía dos o tres veces por semana, siempre obras de Shakespeare, como si supiera que adoraba las obras de ese afamado escritor.

No obstante, la mayoría de las veces creía que era un ángel. Cuando sus manos se posaban en mí, sentía su tibieza por encima del entumecimiento de mi cuerpo. Cuando me leía sentía como su voz acariciaban mis sentidos, cuando me besaba, porque casi siempre me dejaba un beso tierno en frente o mejilla al despedirse, como quería que fuera en los labios, algunas ocasiones soñé que fue así.

Cuando en medio de ese estupor comprendí que no soñaba, comencé a desesperarme, fue espantoso comprender que todos esos sonidos no eran un sueño, que eso era el mundo que no se detenía para esperarme. Quise gritar, moverme, reaccionar de alguna manera, todo era en vano. Mi único consuela era cuando llegaba ella.

—Otra vez hay lágrimas –decía mientras las limpiaba, algo bueno era que cada vez podía sentir más su tacto, y el todos, sobre mi piel–. Esa es buena señal, los médicos dicen que es un reflejo, que el cuerpo continúa realizando sus funciones; que despiertes cada vez más seguido significa que pronto regresaras –luego pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi oído, susurrando–. A veces me doy cuenta que tus funciones siguen estando perfectamente cuando te baño, shhh, es nuestro secreto. Yo también reaccionó contigo Terry.

Sus palabras me pusieron alegre. Sí, ella era mi enfermera casi particular, supongo que mis padres pagaban extra para hacer que alguien especial se encargará de mí, por eso estaba presenta casi todo el tiempo sobre las demás voces. Eso creía hasta que un día.

—Hola Terry, hoy es martes, disculpa por la tardanza, sí, sé que es mi día de descanso, mis amigas y los médicos creen que estoy loca, pero ya todos estamos seguros que en cualquier momento despertarás y quiero pasar los últimos días contigo, aunque sea leyéndote —su voz se combinaba con el sonido de sus pasos, de objetos moviéndose–. Te platicó, hoy salí con Anthony otra vez, pero, no, ya estoy convencida que no es chico para mí –no hubo ruido un instante, no escuche nada– En cambio tú, si lo serías –suspiro hondo–. Pero en cuanto regreses te olvidarás de tu enfermera Candy. Más bien ni siquiera sabrás de mi existencia, lo sé —suspiro otra vez–. Aunque despiertas por momentos y me veas, cuando despiertes definitivamente yo seré un rostro más que no existe para ti.

Comprendí que ella se hallaba diario ahí por gustó. Camino, movió una silla. Se oyó el sonido de hojas pasando.

—Hoy continuaré con "El rey Lear", justo en la parte que se entera de la traición de su hijas mayores –volvió a suspirar profundo–. Tu mamá vino ayer, otra vez estuvimos platicando sobre ti. Cada vez que me cuenta esas cosas que nadie más conoce siento que te quiero más. Eras una estupenda persona, ¿por que cambiaste tanto?. Cuando te veía en alguna noticia de la farándula no podía creer que hubiese un patán tan grande, por eso me pusieron como tú enfermera principal, «La única a la cual no le interesa este actor». Dijo la jefa esa día. No, no lo estaba, hasta que tu madre comenzó a platicarme, luego tus amigos y Karen. Vaya, ella sí que habla, fue demasiada información, pero con lo devastada que se encontraba no pude decirle que no quería escucharla; me digo desde tus destrezas en la cama, hasta tu corazón noble, de lo mucho que desprecias las injusticias, que odias que menosprecien a otros, y también que eso de mujeriego era una mentira, que ella era la única amante que habías tenido por dos años. Me sorprendí. También con lo de la droga, pues la revistas dicen que te metes de todo, Karen dijo "Marihuana, y nada más". Todo lo que se dice de ti, o la mayoría son cosas falsas.

Otro suspiro (creo que ya había contado como cinco suspiros en ese rato) comenzó a leer. La historia me la sé de memoria, uno de mis primeros personajes fue "El Rey de Francia". Me gusta mucho oírla, pero me gustaría decirle que preferiría oír "Romeo y Julieta" en sus labios, sólo para escuchar como dice versos de amor. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé quién es esta chica, o como se ve. O ¿Por qué me platica de ese tal Anthony?. De momento me sentí devastado, ella tenía razón, no sabría quién es, no la reconocería.

El momento que Candy mencionó llegó en sólo unos días, después de cuatro meses en ese hospital abrí los ojos y tuve consciencia casi completa de lo que sucedía. Pero a diferencia de cómo se cuenta en las películas yo estaba completamente desorientado, no entendía muy bien lo que a mi alrededor sucedía, mi cuerpo dolía, pues tenía meses sin moverlo a voluntad, no podía articular palabras sin que sintiera molestia, estaba muy ronco por no usar mis cuerdas vocales. Muchas enfermeras aparecieron pero no me concentré en ninguna, al despertar, de primera instancia no pude recordar los dos meses en que únicamente escuche. Los médicos dijeron que eso se llama amanecía postraumática, que muchas veces es temporal después de estar en un estado de coma y posterior de inconsciencia profundo, como el mío. De los dos primeros meses jamás me acordaré, mi cerebro no guardo esa información.

Luego de eso, todo fue rapidísimo. Mi padre utilizó sus influencia, y su jet privado, para trasladarme a Londres, pasaron seis meses más de rehabilitación para poder recuperar las fuerzas en todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco comencé a recordar los ratos de lucidez que tenía en esos dos meses en que yo recuerdo más los sonidos. Los doctores me comentaron que si no hubiese tenido ratos de lucidez, que si bien no recuerdo sí existieron, no hubiese tenido esperanzas de regresar, que mientras más se dura en coma o en inconsciencia profunda más lejana está la recuperación.

N algunas ocasiones la voz de ella llegaba como una ráfaga fresca, recordaba lo tierna que era, sus palabras reconfortándome, su tibio aliento, sus besos en mi frente, en mis labios, uno solo, pero ahora estoy seguro que lo hizo. También recordé un manchón vestido de blanco, cabello rubio y ¿pecas?

—Candy –ese nombre aparece de repente en mi mente y lo digo en voz alta.

—¿Qué dices cariño? –otra sorpresa, desde el día del accidente ni madre confesó nuestra relación y desde ese momento no se separó de mí, ni estando en Londres.

—Candy –vuelvo a repetir– Candy, mi enfermera.

—Vaya, la recuerdas –muy asombrada me comenta.

—Sí, claro que recuerdo su voz, me leí –digo cansino.

—Ahh –dice, aparentemente algo desilusionada– ¿Sólo recuerdas eso?

—Pecas, también recuerdo pecas.

Yo seguí con mi lectura, al igual que ella, pero su mirada mostró tristeza por un momento antes de dirigirla a su libro otra vez.

Durante mi rehabilitación seguí recordando más cosas, pero ella, Candy, siempre estaba presente, hablándome, contándome historias, dándome masajes, haciéndome ejercicios, moviéndome de posición para que mi cuerpo no se llagara o los músculos se atrofiaran. Y luego esos dulces recuerdos cambian por unos amargos por sus platicas del tal Anthony. Que si la invitaba a comer, al cien, al teatro, a bailar. Y otro recuerdo.

—Mañana es mi día libre, no vendré en esta ocasión a leerte, saldré con Anthony. Sí sé que ya te había dicho que no es mi tipo… –supiera, vaya que se la pasaba suspirando– Pero… en cualquier instante estarás de vuelta, tus momentos de lucidez son más frecuentes… Yo… yo… también tengo que volver a mi vida.

Fue ahí cuando sus labios probaron los míos. Ahora yo soy quien suspira.

—Te quiero Terry, se feliz, regresa a tu vida, no a la que te inventaste, a la de verdad donde eres una gran persona, ve lo que tienes y ya no lo dejes que se pierda, que tú no te pierdas.

Se fue. El día de su descanso fue cuando salí de esa estado, por eso no la vi y aunque la hubiese visto no sabría quién era, la prueba está en que los tres días que me quede ahí no la recordé.

Veinticuatro de diciembre, pasaron once meses de mi accidente, cuatro en un hospital, seis en rehabilitación y uno de descanso. La fiesta de noche buena fue el día elegido para que viviera hacer mi aparición en público a Nueva York, ya recuperado prácticamente al cien por ciento, todavía hay secuelas, imperceptibles para todos, menos para mí. Estoy por entrar a la recepción en el salón de ese gran hotel. Hay cámaras, reporteros, fotógrafos. La compañía Stratford, donde trabajaba al momento del choque fue la organizadora, se volverá a estrenar la obra en que participaba, soy un hombre milagro, si antes llamaba la atención luego de esos cuatro meses en coma, que insisto no fue un coma como tal pero a la publicidad le funciona, todos quieren verme, me han llovido contratos por todos lados, yo, más bien mi agente, sigue analizando el que más nos convenga.

La limusina estaba por llegar frente a la alfombra roja. Otro recuerdo. Esta vez es una imagen, una enfermera viendo por la ventana, obvio no veo su rostro, se saca su cofia para acomodarla y una cascada de hermosos rizos rubios cae por su espalda, sin embargo la visión de ese bello cabello dura un instante, al momento, en minutos vuelve a acomodar todo en un moño alto.

—La vista desde las ventanas en Nueva York nunca son cómo se ve en la tele, sólo hay edificios al rededor. Por lo menos no te pierdes de ver nada bueno Terry.

Sigue viendo el paisaje urbano, yo digo algo poco coherente, ella me oye y se gira de inmediato, pero no sé qué pasa, sólo veo sus zapatos, creo que intente moverme y me mareo, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—No hagas eso, con calma, ya falta poco.

—No me dejes —esa es mi voz, ronca y poco entendible pero lo es.

—Ya estás alucinando con Eliza otra vez –dice algo molesta.

—No Candy. Tú no me dejes.

El recuerdo se acaba, pero es suficiente para atar cabos, todos los acontecimientos toman forma, las voces, los sonidos, esos mese se hacen claros. Quiero ir con Candy, no sé cómo luce, tampoco me importa, quiero estar con Candy. Incluso en ese estado comprendí lo hermoso de su alma, la sinceridad de sus acciones, de sus palabras, es ella la mujer que busco. No, no soy un mujeriego, sólo soy hombre para una sola mujer y esa es Candy, no importa cómo se vea, no importa si tiene feas pecas, si es bizca, si solamente es una sencilla enfermera.

Antes de otra cosa le pido al chofer que no se detengan la alfombra roja que avance para ir al hospital donde me atendieron durante mi estado de coma. El obedece un poco confundido.

Al llegar al nosocomio no sé si la encontrare, es Noche Buena, tal vez no esté, no sé ni cómo se llama, ¿Candy qué? No importa.

Entró al lugar que está casi vacío, buena suerte para mí, creo, me dirijo a la estación de enfermeras, tocó la ventanilla y ante mí a parece un rostro hermoso, una bella joven rubia con preciosos ojos verdes, un linda boca rosada y una pecas sobre nariz y mejillas, sí que es linda, el antiguo yo hubiese comenzado a coquetear de inmediato, pero este Terrence lo único que desea es encontrar a su Candy.

—Disculpe señorita pero estoy buscando a alguien.

Ella cambia la cara de alegría, imagino que por verme, por una de desencanto, supongo que por saber que estoy ahí por alguien.

—Espero pueda ayudarme, es que no tengo los datos completos de quien buscó –tan ansioso que ni siquiera la dejó hablar–. Vaya que ni siquiera sé bien cómo es físicamente, sólo sé que se lla…

—¿Candy?

Una voz de hombre se escucha a sus espaldas, me asomo de inmediato al oír el nombre de la personó que deseo encontrar para ver el interior, tal vez esta ahí. Pero un médico rubio y la recepcionista son los únicos. Entonces lo comprendo: enfermera, rubia, pecas. La veo ahí, muy cerca. Es ella.

—Candy ya es tu hora de salida, vámonos que mi familia nos espera –el médico insiste.

—Voy Anthony, sólo atiendo este último visitante.

Es ella, es su voz, y el rubio , para mi decepción, el mentado Anthony.

No puede ser que no supiera cómo era, es bella, tan hermosa por fuera como lo es por dentro. Me vale mierda el tal Anthony.

—Eres tú –ella me ve con un signo de interrogación en el rostro–. Vine por ti –me ve asombrada–. Me acorde de mi enfermera Candy, de mi dulce ángel blanco y no quiero irme sin ti. Te lo dije una vez, no quiero que me dejes.

Ella se llena ambas manos a la boca, muy asombrada, sus ojos brillan. El rubio de atrás dice algo que no oigo.

—Candy, por ti hoy estoy vivo. No conocía tu físico, sólo tu voz, tu forma de ser, tu esencia. Y así te amo.

No dice nada. No puede ser, ella volteo a ver al médico, me ve a mí, cierra la ventanilla.

—Maldita mierda —gritó muy molesto por los meses que no recordé, por haber estado más de medio año en confusión. Pero mi milagro de Navidad se hace presente, se habré una puerta y sale mi dulce ángel blanco, corre hacia mí, antes de llegar se detiene.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

—Tanto como que recordaba esas bellas pecas –la abrazó y besó fuertemente.

Anthony se quedó junto a la puerta, muy molesto. Creo que me maldijo o insulto, como si me importara en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un fuerte portazo me acaba de despertar, seguido por un par de brincos sobre mí, creo que van a volver a romperse mis costillas.

—Papi, mami, ya llegó Santa Claus. Vengan.

—No, yo quiero dormir, vayan ustedes –les digo a mis pequeño de seis y tres años respectivamente, claro que en juego.

—No pa, a lo mejor también te trajeron un regalo a ti –me dice Lisie, la mayor.

—No, a mi Santa ya me trajo mi regalo hace nueve años –les digo mientras abrazo a Candy quien ha estado callada sólo viéndonos.

—Muy bien niños vamos a abrir sus regalos –mi pecosa les dice levantándose de la cama después de darme un breve beso en los labios.

Si se pregunta que siguió después del beso en el hospital, resumiré, volví loco a mi representante, pues simplemente ya no quise hacer cine otra vez, sólo estuve dos años más en la compañía Stratford, me salí para regresar a mi natal Inglaterra donde también hago teatro pero ya no sólo como actor, también como productor y escritor. Pero antes de esto, hice una breve aparición en el salón ese día de Noche Buena, pero acompañado de Candy, quien a regañadientes y después de pasar a su casa a cambiarse acepto. La prensa, si ya estaba loca la aloque más, y aunque no lo crean lo volví a hacer cuando el día de mi cumpleaños treinta y uno, a un año exacto de mi accidente me casé con la enfermera que me atendió durante mi sueño.

En un mes serán nueve años de matrimonio, no hace falta decir lo mucho que cambio mi vida luego del accidente, ahora con mis hijos, una vida tranquila, todo es mejor, aunque Candy suele decir que busco la calma porque en tres años viví mucho más de lo que una persona normal vive toda su vida, no sé si sea cierto, sólo sé que hoy soy dichoso.

Bajo las escaleras con calma, me gusta ver lo emocionado que se ponen mis pequeños al descubrir sus obsequios que Santa les trae. Me siento tan pleno. En unos ratos mi madre, y luego mi padre, vendrán con más obsequios, esto es dicha.

Cuando veo a sí a mis hijos, felices por estas fechas y a Candy junto a ellos me hace pensar que a veces la gente espera una fecha en específico para que los milagros se hagan realidad, cuando los milagros están presentes a diario, en todo momento, yo salí vivo de un choque mortal, me rehabilité al completo en lo físico y en lo moral; pero sobretodo, el mayor milagro fue que encontré el amor de mi vida estando dormido, y luego ella me trajo otros dos hermosos milagros, la prueba tangible de lo bello que es la vida.

Termino de bajar las escaleras, mis hijos me enseñan sus juguetes, mi esposa y yo intercambiamos regalos, me da un fuerte beso, entonces me doy cuenta que aquello, o aquel ser invisible y omnipresente que nos cuida está con nosotros en todo momento, hasta en el mínimo detalle, aunque nos neguemos a verlo. Descubro que una fecha como la Navidad está aquí para recordarnos que los milagros si existen, y el Viejo Pescuero viene para recompensar el que sigamos teniendo fe, que seguimos creyendo que siempre hay algo mejor por venir, pero los que nos rodea son quienes nos ayudarán a alcanzarlo.

Yo tuve que pasar un año convaleciente para ganarme mis hermosos obsequios, pero vaya que valen la pena cada cosa que pasó para que yo volviera a creer, en mí, en mi familia, en mis amigos, en la vida.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Gissa A Graham.**

 **31/12/2016**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas lectoras les comportó esta historia con la que participe (y de presumir gané) en un concurso de Minific navideño en EDTG. Muchas gracias chicas, es un verdadero placer convivir con ustedes. Es mi primer universo alterno estoy feliz.

Lo comparto porque sé que "Otro Adiós" fue agridulce como regalo de Navidad así que les dejó este que sí tiene un final feliz.

Que tengan un año 2017 lleno de bendiciones y cosas siempre positivas.


End file.
